ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Orions (22nd century)
List of unnamed Orions who lived during the 22nd century. ISS Avenger crewmember * See: [[ISS Avenger personnel#Orion Crewwoman|ISS Avenger personnel]] Orion Guard 1 This Orion guard was on duty at the Orion slave market when members of the ''Enterprise'' were kidnapped and sold as slaves. When an Orion slaver came to take T'Pol, Pierce, a fellow crewmember, tried to stop him, and the Orion guard disabled him through the use of neurolytic restraints. ( ) Orion Guard 2 This Orion guard helped to round up the escaped slaves after they were freed, when Jonathan Archer disabled the neurolytic restraints. ( ) Orion Guard 3 This Orion guard fought with the escaped slaves as they fled their cages, after their neurolytic restraints were disabled. ( ) Orion Guard 4 This Orion guard was knocked out by a hypo administered by Soong, after Archer distracted him. This allowed them to disable the neurolytic restraints on the slaves. ( ) Orion Guard 5 This Orion guard was stationed in a slave market where crewmembers of the Enterprise were taken. After Captain Archer disabled the machine that controlled the neurolytic restraints on the crew, an alien informed this guard that Archer had sabotaged the machine. ( ) Orion Servant 1 This Orion servant was on board Harrad-Sar's barge. Harrad-Sar invited Captain Archer aboard his vessel in the name of "smoothing relations" between their peoples and offering the Federation a mining deal. ( ) Orion Servant 2 This Orion servant was aboard Harrad-Sar's barge. He served drinks to Captain Archer and Malcolm Reed when they boarded Harrad-Sar's ship, to discuss a mining deal with Harrad-Sar. ( ) Orion slave girl This Orion slave girl was processed at the station on Verex III in 2154. ( ) }} Orion Slaver 1 This Orion slaver was the head slave trader at the processing station on Verex III in 2154. He was married at that time, although his wife was sold off at a slave auction prior to that year. He processed T'Pol after her capture from Enterprise, attaching a neurolytic restraint to her neck as property of the Orion Syndicate. He informed her that if she broke the rules she would suffer, but if she obeyed, she would suffer less. He later presented her at the slave auction and was delighted at the high price for which she was sold. After the crew of Enterprise deactivated the neurolytic restraints, the Orion slaver did his best to quell the ensuing riot of the station's prisoners. He eventually caught T'Pol trying to escape, and, admiring her "spirit", stated he would keep her for himself. The Vulcan woman subsequently kicked the slaver in the crotch and told him she wasn't for sale. The slaver was left groaning in pain as T'Pol was beamed back to Enterprise. ( ) Orion Slaver 2 This Orion slaver was stationed in a slave market where kidnapped crewmembers of the Enterprise were being sold. When Archer located T'Pol, the slaver told Archer that she had been sold and that the buyer was nearby. Archer intended to confront him, but was stopped by Arik Soong. ( ) Orions Category:Orions de:Liste der Orioner (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Orions inconnus